Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plumbing plunger support devices in general and in particular to a plunger support and storage device that only partially conceals the plunger during storage to promote rapid drying and odor dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,193,059; 5,927,492; 6,038,709; Des. 368,820; and, Des. 370,376, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse plumbing plunger support and storage arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical plumbing plunger that both visually obscures a plunger as well as promotes air circulation around the open end of the plunger to quickly dry out the interior of the plunger bell and minimize odor problems as well as the propagation of germs.
As most people are aware, virtually every household is equipped with a plumber""s plunger and most people go to great lengths to disguise the presence of this ubiquitous tool in their bathrooms with varying degrees of success.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved support and storage device for the tool commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cplumbing helperxe2x80x9d which marries the best qualitites of functionality, practicality and aesthetic appearance; and, the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the support and storage device for a plumber plunger that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a base unit, a front cover unit, and a drying unit formed integrally with the base unit used to support, dry, and attractively conceal the familiar profile of a plumber""s plunger.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the base unit includes a generally truncated cylindrical base housing member having cylindrical sidewalls connected to a floor panel by a tapered skirt element wherein the floor panel is provided with a plurality of support legs.
In addition, the front cover unit is intended and dimensioned to cover the front portion of the base housing member to conceal the operative portions of the plunger with the exception of the plunger handle.
Furthermore, the front cover unit comprises a contoured cover member having a semi-frustro conical upper portion which combine to produce an aesthetically pleasing visual effect.
It should further be mentioned that the support and storage device further includes an enhanced air circulation drying feature involving only three drying ribs projecting upwardly from and formed integrally with the floor panel of the base housing member.